


Contemplation of Suicide

by Hard_Candy17



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark Past, Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hard_Candy17/pseuds/Hard_Candy17
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Contemplation of Suicide

It is all been nothing more than a disturbance in my life... haunting me... scarring my mind...  
the feeling that I have kicked so long ago...  
the feeling that has been derived from a curse, such as an abuse, anger and depression...  
the feeling that makes me want to dig a blade of a knife into my throat, slide it across it to cut it open, and release all the blood from it... completely draining my life as my body collapse onto the floor...  
then I feel my soul falling endlessly into the fiery pit of hell, while being tortured mercilessly, and with no ends, by demons...

For all my life, I have a dark past that can neither be escaped, nor forgiven, nor forgotten...  
I have been burned miserably by scalding hot liquids as a child, abused by my false friends, heartless boys, and basically even my family...  
all the blood and tears I have shed... all the pain I have endured...  
all my life, I have been basically naught more than a huge waste of skin...  
I must face it, I am a huge fuck-up... I have no future... there is nothing in this world for me... there is not...  
that is why I want to take my own life... knowing there will be my own blood on my hands...

And, as I sat in this huge, dark void of depression, I could not help but to think of this one question that could not be answered: Why am I here?


End file.
